The disclosure generally relates to the field of digital processing, and more particularly to managing resources across a computing environment.
An enterprise level data center or storage system can be logically separated into a storage front end and a storage back end. The storage front end includes devices that are exposed to clients of the storage system. The storage front end devices may be referred to as storage controllers, servers, or filers. The storage back end includes devices that host data and serve data to the storage front end. The storage back end devices may be referred to as storage arrays, storage devices, attached storage, or networked storage.
An organization with a storage system configured for archival or cold storage purposes will have high storage density in the storage back end and have minimal computational resources (e.g., processing capacity and memory) in the storage front end. The minimal computational resources will often be devoted to reliability and space management.